Pasiones Culpables
by inumag
Summary: UA. Naruto sospecha que Sakura le es infiel y contrata a un detective para que la vigile, pero ¿qué hará cuando se entere que su mujer lo engaña precisamente con su mejor "amigo", Sasuke Uchiha? Sumario completo en el primer cap. Lemon. NS, SS, NH.


**Pasiones Culpables**

_Un fic NaruSakuSasu escrito por Inumag  
_**Clasificación:** M (Lenguaje, violencia, contenido sexual moderado)  
**Género:** Drama, Angst, Romance.  
**Parejas:** NaruSaku; SasuSaku; NaruHina.

**Aclaratoria:**

La serie **Naruto** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** Los personajes originales que pudieran aparecer en esta historia son de mi autoría. **Pasiones Culpables** es un fanfic hecho por una fan para fans, y su publicación es meramente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a publicar, copiar o distribuir este fic en otros sitios web, foros, blogs, etc. sin mi consentimiento previo.

**Sinopsis:**

_Naruto Uzumaki, un joven abogado exitoso de 28 años, hijo de Minato Namikaze y único heredero de la fortuna Namikaze, sospecha que su amada esposa Sakura Haruno le es infiel. Envenenado por una cantidad de rumores que afirman que Sakura se casó con él sólo por dinero, acude a su amigo de la infancia, el detective Shikamaru Nara, para que la vigile y descubra toda la verdad. Sin embargo, lo que desconoce Naruto es que Sakura lo ha estado engañando con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Y mientras Naruto descubre la verdad, decide poner en marcha un plan de venganza, un juego psicológico en el cual el deseo, el odio y las mentiras le harán saber a Sakura a quien realmente le pertenece, en cuerpo y alma._

**(Primera y última Súper Larga) Nota de la Autora:**

Primeramente quiero agradecerle a mi amiga LeslieloveV por acceder a ser mi beta. Siempre he pensado que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y sus opiniones y sugerencias me ayudaron muchísimo, así que en parte este fic va dedicado a ella. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba fics y prácticamente este es el primero dentro del fandom de Naruto. Espero les guste a todos ustedes, porque yo la verdad estoy disfrutando muchísimo al escribirlo.

Supongo que se preguntan de qué va Pasiones Culpables. Pues bien esta historia se me ocurrió mientras venía en el transporte de la universidad camino a casa escuchando Dejarte de Amar de Camila. Se podría decir incluso que esa fue la canción la que le dio origen a toda esta idea, y que más adelante se fue volviendo más intrincada después de una fuerte sesión de Hooverphonic jajaja. De hecho tengo una lista armada de las canciones que me han inspirado, tipo Soundtrack y una vez que la termine de ordenar y subir a algún sitio web para que puedan escucharla online, se los haré saber.

La sinopsis resume básicamente la idea principal, aunque con algunos giros inesperados por parte de los personajes que irán descubriendo poco a poco a medida que la historia se desarrolle. De hecho, es posible que en estos primeros capítulos algunos personajes incluso les parezcan un poco fuera de lugar (OOC) pero recuerden que la historia es Universo Alterno y es probable que eso suceda de vez en cuando. Sin embargo verán que con el tiempo irán volviendo a su cauce. Créanme que todo ello tiene su por qué.

Para ser honesta, desde hace un par de meses había estado escribiendo otro fic de Naruto que tenía intenciones de publicar antes de Pasiones Culpables, pero el gusanito por publicar éste primero fue mucho mayor jeje y debo confesarles que me siento un poco nerviosa con respecto a esta historia pues es la primera vez que me adentro en un tema un poco más sexy y dark, y me alejo un poco de mis usuales historias de amor rosa (porque soy una sucker para eso jaja), influenciada, además de la música, por películas como Infidelidad (con Richard Gere), Lust Caution (de Ang Lee), y dos películas coreanas que les recomiendo ver (si están en edad de hacerlo): Changing Partners y la nueva versión de The Housemaid. No podría decirles con exactitud la extensión total del fic, pero supongo que a lo mucho tendrá unos quince capítulos según lo que tengo planeado hasta ahora.

Por el momento no puedo decirles más de lo que puedan leer en este capítulo, pero les invito a dejar sus comentarios. No tienen idea cuan valiosa resulta la crítica constructiva para un escritor, pues eso nos ayuda a mejorar mucho. Y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, con gusto se las estaré respondiendo en el próximo capítulo (que Dios mediante estará publicado a lo mucho dentro de una semana).

Finalmente, antes de despedirme quisiera hacerles un par de aclaratorias con respecto a la historia:

1. La pareja principal es NaruSaku, aunque también habrá SasuSaku y un poco de NaruHina. Si no te gusta alguna de estas parejas, simplemente aplica la política: no leas, no comentes.

2. El fic es Universo Alterno, y su clasificación es M por un motivo. Habrán lemons, violencia, uso de lenguaje ofensivo, etc. Si no tienes edad suficiente para andar leyendo estos temas (cosa que aquí muy pocos acatan), aplica la misma política anterior: no leas, no comentes.

3. Como lo expliqué anteriormente en la aclaratoria de responsabilidad, nadie tiene permiso para publicar mis historias en otros sitios web sin mi expreso consentimiento y los créditos correspondientes. No quiero sonar grosera ni antipática con esto, pero ya he tenido experiencias anteriores en las que incluso se me ha acusado de plagio (y me han plagiado), y pues para evitar futuros malentendidos es mejor dejar claro esto.

4. En cuanto al intervalo de publicación, pues publicaré en cuanto tenga el próximo capítulo listo. Lo único que posiblemente pueda atrasar la publicación de un capítulo sean las responsabilidades con la universidad, que como bien saben son prioritarias. Así que en esos casos les recomendaría sólo un poco de paciencia jeje

Y bueno, antes de que me extienda aún más, los dejo para que lean el primer capítulo, no sin antes agradecerles de antemano el haberse tomado el tiempo para leer. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Saludos,

Inumag

**

* * *

**

**Uno: Infiel**

Naruto se detuvo un par de segundos frente a la puerta para leer el letrero grabado en el cristal: Investigaciones Nara. Por un instante pudo comprender la ironía del asunto, pues la escena parecía cual salida de alguna película _noir_ detectivesca que al viejo Jiraiya tanto le gustaban. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, apretando los puños con fuerza por la impotencia. Aquello estaba tornándose mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado, el tomar una decisión que- más que para mal- podía trastocar su vida, amenazando con probar que todo aquello por lo que había luchado tanto para obtener no era más que una simple y cruel farsa.

Por un instante se sintió como aquellos que tienen delante suyo un reto tan grande, un grotesco monstruo con sus fauces enormes que amenazaban con engullirlo y al cual no se atrevía ni deseaba afrontar.

Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki; él no era de aquellos que se dejaban intimidar un reto, sin importar cuán grande fuera, ni cuán rosa fuese su cabello o verdes sus ojos. Reprimiendo las ganas de huir, levantó el puño y tocó antes de abrirse paso sin siquiera esperar la invitación del otro lado. Era mejor salir de aquello de una buena vez; la desesperación que lo embargaba era demasiado como para continuar perdiendo tiempo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, el pungente olor a cigarrillo se le coló por las fosas nasales, revolviéndole el estomago y quemándole los ojos. Dentro el despacho se encontraba pobremente iluminado, con apenas unos rayos de sol filtrándose por las viejas persianas ligeramente abiertas. Y detrás del escritorio estaba su amigo de la infancia Shikamaru, llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios mientras el resplandor del monitor de su computadora le iluminaba el rostro, develando una expresión un tanto irritada y aburrida, como siempre.

—Oye Naruto, al menos te hubieras molestado en tocar la puerta. —Masculló con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

Pero Naruto ni se molestó en contestarle, y Shikamaru pudo observar como el rubio se dejaba caer sin un mínimo de gracia sobre uno de los sillones frente al escritorio. Se le veía cansado y distraído, aún cuando lo tenía al frente su mirada parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Luego pudo ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para fijar la vista en ningún punto en particular del cielo raso.

—Deberías dejar de fumar, sino un día de estos acabarás muriéndote de cáncer.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y tomó una larga bocanada de humo, antes de dejarlo escapar lentamente. Aquel sermón a medias de su amigo no le había hecho demasiada gracia, y como fumador detestaba que todo el mundo le repitiera lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—Tarde o temprano voy a morir, unos años antes o después no harán ninguna diferencia. Pero en vez de estar sermoneándome, por qué mejor no me cuentas qué es lo que te trae por acá.

Finalmente los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre él, y Shikamaru pudo observar en ellos algo más que cansancio. Más allá de las profundas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, Shikamaru pudo ver en ellos tormento. El joven moreno se sorprendió de ver tan descolocado a su amigo, el mismo que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y que ahora estaba reducido a prácticamente nada.

Naruto se aflojó la corbata y se inclinó hacia adelante. La expresión de Shikamaru se fue agravando a la par que la atmósfera en aquella pequeña oficina se tornaba cada vez más pesada. Al rubio le temblaban las manos pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y tratando de calmar sus nervios traicioneros, se paso una mano por el cabello y se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de levantar la mirada una vez más y hablar en tono solemne.

—Necesito que vigiles a mi mujer.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos y casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarrillo, antes de recuperar un poco la compostura.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el moreno, aún incrédulo por la petición de su amigo. El otro respiró profundo antes de pronunciar aquellas fatídicas palabras que amenazaban con tambalear su mundo para siempre.

—Tengo la sospecha de que Sakura me es infiel.

* * *

Sakura Haruno se inclinó hacia el espejo del baño para poder verse mejor mientras terminaba de colocarse los zarcillos, un par de colgantes de oro tallados a mano por artesanos chinos con jade incrustado y perlas, los cuales hacían juego con el collar y el brazalete que llevaba puesto.

Captando el reflejo de sus ojos esmeraldas en el espejo, intentó frenar el conato de alerta de su conciencia, al recordar que los había recibido de Naruto como regalo de aniversario de bodas hacía un par de meses atrás.

Ciertamente su esposo no escatimaba en gastos al momento de demostrarle su amor y admiración, y aunque Sakura no podía negar que disfrutaba de sus atenciones, realmente el dinero ni las joyas eran suficientes para comprar su corazón. Para ello hacía falta algo más, algo que quizás Naruto jamás pudiese compensar.

Para ellos no era un secreto, y quizás tampoco para los demás, que su matrimonio no era otro más que por conveniencia, una cuestión de apariencias pues entre ellos el amor era un sentimiento inexistente, al menos de parte de Sakura. Y no es que ella se considerase a sí misma una frívola caza fortunas, al contrario. A sus 27 años Sakura ostentaba el título de médico especialista en traumatología con un envidiable puesto de jefe del departamento de rehabilitación en una de las clínicas más prestigiosas del país, y contaba con un sueldo suficiente para vivir holgadamente si así lo decidía. Y aunque la mayoría de su éxito lo había logrado por mérito propio, también debía admitir que la influencia y los contactos de Naruto le habían servido de gran ayuda.

Sí, pensó para sus adentros, quizás esa era la razón por la cual, luego de tres años aún continuaba atada a un matrimonio sin amor. Estatus. Porque ciertamente ella era joven, inteligente y bonita, pero en una sociedad como la actual, si carecías de estatus o poder no valías nada.

Frustrada consigo misma, se apartó del espejo y se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de ordenar el contenido de su bolso de mano. Una vez satisfecha, se detuvo ante el espejo de cuerpo completo para darle un último vistazo a su atuendo. Mirándose a sí misma de pies a cabeza, se acomodó un par de mechones rosados que caían en ondas ligeras sobre sus hombros desnudos, a la vez que observaba como aquel vestido corto de seda negra se ceñía a sus femeninas curvas como un guante.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse la reacción de _él_ al verla vestida así. Había puesto esmero adicional en arreglarse aquella noche, no sólo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Ino, sino para darle la bienvenida a su amado Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba de regreso luego de un mes de estar fuera del país.

Instintivamente sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de su cintura, imaginando que eran los brazos del propio Uchiha los que la envolvían, y casi pudo sentir el calor de su pecho presionado contra su espalda, a la vez que un tremor placentero le acariciaba las entrañas.

En ese instante un suave golpe en la puerta la arrancó de su ensueño, obligándola a volver a su faena anterior.

—Adelante. —Le respondió mientras retocaba el maquillaje, y una mujer de cabello corto y castaño apareció tras la puerta.

—Señora.

La mujer se dirigió a ella con una leve reverencia, pero en los oídos de Sakura aún continuaba resonando aquella palabra. _Señora de Uzumaki_ ciertamente era un título que le pesaba sobre los hombros, y mucho.

—Dime, Shizune.

La pelirrosa decidió pasar por alto la mirada desaprobatoria de pies a cabeza que le lanzó el ama de llaves, mientras ella se devolvía al closet en busca de sus zapatos. Sakura sabía que no era santo de su devoción y en su mente cabía la noción de que Shizune estuviera al tanto de su romance ilícito con Sasuke, o al menos sospechara que había alguien más. Por un instante se le heló la sangre de tan sólo imaginar que aquella mujer pudiera contarle algo a Naruto, pero luego cayó en cuenta que la mujer sería incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera lastimar a su patrón aunque eso incluyera ocultarle semejante verdad. No entendía muy bien el por qué de la sobreprotección de Shizune hacia su marido, imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con su antigua jefa Tsunade, la abuela de Naruto.

Mirando su reloj, Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía la hora encima, así que se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para salir. Shizune por su parte se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención antes de continuar.

—La cena ya está lista. ¿Va esperar por el señor para comer o prefiere que le sirva ahora antes de que salga?

—No es necesario. De hecho voy a comer fuera. Quedé en que cenaría hoy con Ino para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Tomó su cartera y sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un tanto ceñuda y no muy contenta por su anuncio de última hora, Shizune insistió.

—Pero el señor-

—No te preocupes, yo le avisaré a Naruto. —La pelirrosa le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes desaparecer tras la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, al encontrarse una vez inmersa en la seguridad de su carro, Sakura lanzó sus pertenencias al asiento del copiloto, dejando escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y encendiendo el aire acondicionado antes de apoyar la frente contra el volante en un intento por calmar sus nervios. El aire helado le enfriaba la piel más no el sentimiento de culpa. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho; había llegado con tal velocidad al estacionamiento, cual ladrón que huye de la escena del crimen.

Tal vez haya sido el pequeño impase con Shizune, pero Sakura podía sentir los claros signos de su conciencia a punto de comenzar a carcomerle. Normalmente solía hacerlos a un lado, pero esta vez ante la posibilidad de verse descubierta, sintió temor como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pero había algo más que miedo, quizás era remordimiento o tal vez lástima, pero en el fondo sabía que tampoco estaba siendo justa con Naruto. A pesar de su arrogancia y su mal carácter, a leguas se podía ver que el rubio la adoraba, aún cuando ella fuese incapaz de corresponderle esos sentimientos. De haberse encontrado en una situación diferente, bajo otras circunstancias podrían haberse convertido en muy buenos amigos, e incluso Sakura no descartaba la idea de llegar a amarle.

Pero la codicia y el orgullo de Naruto, que tantos éxitos le había otorgado dentro y fuera de la corte, acabó por condenar la felicidad y la vida de ambos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, haciendo a un lado los sentimientos de culpa. No tenía por qué sentirse mal por ser incapaz de amarle ni mucho menos por tener un amorío con Sasuke a escondidas, cuando el único culpable de su desdicha era él.

_«Lo que Naruto Uzumaki quiere, lo obtiene.»_

Su expresión se endureció. Jamás olvidaría aquella maldita frase que había marcado su destino. Porque desde la primera vez que la vio, se decidió a hacerla su esposa, y se encargó de mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo, casi al punto de obligar a su familia a "negociarla" como vil mercancía, y apartándola de Sasuke, aún cuando sabía que su corazón jamás podría pertenecerle.

_«Esperaré hasta el día en que puedas amarme.»_

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

De repente el estridente repique de su teléfono celular la hizo dar un respingo. Rápidamente hurgó dentro de su cartera hasta que lo halló, haciendo una nota mental de cambiar el tono lo antes posible y prohibirle a Ino hacer rancho con él.

Entonces se detuvo a contemplar por unos segundos el aparato en busca de la identidad del llamante antes de contestar. Para su alivio, el número titilando en la pantalla era uno que ella conocía a la perfección.

Se reclinó en el asiento con para presionar el botón de llamada y llevarse el auricular al oído.

—_Hola, preciosa. ¿Ya estás lista?_ —La voz grave de Sasuke se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y se reclinara un poco más en el asiento.

—Hola guapo. —Le respondió ella, emulando su tono seductor. —Sí, de hecho estoy saliendo de casa. ¿Tú dónde estás?

—_Estoy llegando al Intermezzo._

—Perfecto, yo estaré allí dentro de unos quince minutos. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y se incorporó para girar la llave y encender el auto.

—_Muy_ _bien. No puedo esperar para verte, Sakura._

—Yo tampoco, Sasuke.

Sasuke colgó con un suave clic, sin embargo ella se quedó contemplando el teléfono por unos instantes más. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, llamar a Naruto. Detestaba tener que mentirle y así poder verse con Sasuke a escondidas. Pero lo que detestaba aún más era el sentirse como un ave enjaulada y saber que nunca más podría recuperar su libertad.

Como si Naruto pudiese verle, inconscientemente Sakura se pasó la mano por el cabello y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Buscó rápidamente en el directorio de contactos por el número de su esposo y se aclaró la garganta antes de marcarle.

El teléfono sonó y su corazón se aceleró. El tiempo de espera entre un repique y otro le pareció eterno, y finalmente, después del tercer repique Naruto le respondió.

—¿Sakura?

La aludida respiró profundo, y se preparó para fingir una vez más, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace año y medio.

—Hola, Naruto…


End file.
